


Haru's Big Decision

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Persona 5 - Future Arc [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Haru has begun to feel lonely. Thus she goes to one of her closest friends for advice for her possible biggest decision ever. To have a family or not?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful summer day when the young CEO of Big Bang Burger and Noir Cafe owner found herself sitting within the home of one of her closest friends. The young woman had honestly wished to meet up for at least two weeks. However, due to scheduling issues, neither were able to chat one on one until the present day. The topic being something that was far too important to leave up to phone calls alone.  
  
"Apologies to bother you during your day off Mako-chan. I do hope this is not too much trouble." Haru apologized with a small bow towards her fellow brunette. A gesture she had done many times in the past, but this time it was with a certain purpose in mind. She did not wish to disturb her friend, but this was important. To herself at least.   
  
"It's fine Haru. Sorry for being unable to meet with you earlier. We've been having some issues rooting out problem officers within the force recently." Makoto responded as she sat in the living room next to Haru. The latter's eyes for a moment turning away from her friend's face to what was resting in her arms. Haru unable to stop herself from cooing at the sight.  
  
While she had come to meet with Makoto, it came with the added bonus that she also got to see a certain little someone once more. For within Makoto arms was Soji Amamiya-Niijima, Makoto and Ren's son. The two-year-old on the verge of passing out as he rested his little head against his mother's chest. The boy's gray colored eyes barely open as sleep was overtaking him. Haru always quick to admire how interesting his hair looked as well; brown in color with the tips strangely being black. She still hadn't known how that was possible, but stranger things had occurred. Haru just happy Makoto had no issues during childbirth the second time around.  
  
"It's quite alright Mako-chan. Soji also looks as adorable as always~" Haru could not help herself as she leaned forward a little towards the toddler. Soji looking up at Haru for a moment before weakly gripping his mother's shirt. Clearly showing he was a bit of a mama's boy with how much he would cling to the woman no matter what.  
  
Makoto meanwhile just smiled down at her son while adjusting him in her arms a little to ensure he was comfortable. "He's quite the little angel. If I'm being honest, it takes a considerable amount of willpower to not cuddle him at all times. Even the babysitter thinks so." Makoto stated before laughing softly. "I'll need to set him down for his nap in a little bit. First, what is it that you needed to talk with me about Haru? You were rather vague on why you wished to meet."   
  
With a nervous chuckle, Haru responded in kind. "Well... This is a bit of a strange thing to discuss, but you're the only one I could think of to ask. As much as I love Ann-chan and Ryuji-kun, I do not believe they would be the most appropriate to discuss this with. Though that is not to say I do not trust them. Simply that you have more experience than the both of them and would likely be able to assist me more clearly than them. As for the others-"  
  
"Haru. Take a breath. You're beginning to wander off." Makoto interrupted with a small frown. Wondering what it was that was clearly making her friend so apprehensive. "It's alright. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
Haru remained quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. Once she let it out, she asked a simple question. "What's it like being a mom?"  
  
The question actually managed to catch Makoto off guard. The brunette blinking a few times while her friend looked upon her expectingly. As if she was on the edge of her seat waiting for an answer. "What's it like being a mom? Well... How do I describe it...?" Makoto pondered as she went into thought. After a minute or so she looked back at Haru with a small smile.   
  
"It's not always easy. Every day holds a new challenge. Some harder than others. However, it is simply something you must overcome as THEY are your world. My children are my heart and soul, they are a part of me. Their joy is my joy. Their sorrow is my sorrow. Their pain is my pain. No matter what, it is my job to ensure they are happy and safe. It can be difficult with how strenuous both our jobs are, but Ren and I do the best we can." Makoto explained as she held Soji close. The young boy had long since passed out against his mother's chest.  
  
"But to answer your question specifically... Being a mother is both the hardest thing in the world and the easiest as well. Being a mother is one of the greatest joys I've ever experienced in my life, and I wouldn't replace it with anything else in the entire world."  
  
Haru all the while listened carefully with a smile on her face. Looking at how happy Makoto was when discussing being a mom and her kids only made Haru's own chest swell with delight. The young CEO sitting up a bit before clapping her hands together softly. "It sounds wonderful Mako-chan. Thank you for sharing."  
  
"Of course Haru. But I must ask, why the sudden question?" Makoto pondered aloud. Well aware that Haru hadn't really ever asked her about motherhood before, so this was a change of pace. Haru's answer would actually surprise her.  
  
"Oh that's right, I never explained. Well... I think perhaps I should experience motherhood myself." Haru answered honestly, throwing Makoto for a loop.    
  
"Really? What brought this about Haru?" Makoto asked as she blinked in earnest surprise before Haru continued.   
  
"It has been quite lonely since Mona-chan changed and began working away from home. And I've been feeling rather... empty I suppose is the best word to describe it? I had thought that my baby would help, but... I kind of wish to experience motherhood like you, Ann and the others. As much as I love Mr. Peanutbutter, I do wish to know what it's like to have an actual child." Haru commented while referring to a corgi the others had surprised her with earlier in the year.   
  
Makoto had not admitted it aloud, but she figured something was up with Haru over the past few months. Ever since she came over to babysit for Makoto several months prior, the brunette just seemed somewhat sadder after leaving for the day. She even volunteered to watch Kana and Soji more frequently after that time. The group figuring that perhaps Haru was feeling lonely after Morgana changed. The fact that he was rarely home didn't help the poor girl deal with the solitude either.   
  
Thus, they all got together and got Haru a corgi. They told her it was a late birthday gift as he wasn't ready at the time to be picked up, but that wasn't the case. They simply wanted to help Haru feel better. While it seemed to work for a while, Makoto could now see it was much deeper than simply feeling lonely.   
  
"Haru... Having a child is not the EXACT same as caring for a pet. While they both need love and attention, a child needs far more. Clothing, medicine, supervenience. No offense to Mr. Peanutbutter, but he is quite easy to care for is he not?" Makoto asked of Haru, hoping to not offend her. She needed to ensure this wasn't just a passing thing.  
  
Haru meanwhile giggled softly before nodding. "He is indeed. All he needs is his belly rubbed and some food and he's golden. Perhaps I'm just being childish." Haru said before shaking her head. "It does sound quite bad when said aloud. I'm sorry Mako-chan for wasting your time-"  
  
"Hold it," Makoto stated before raising her free hand. Gesturing Haru to stay seated as she knew the woman was about to stand. "Haru, hold on a moment. I need you to take a moment and relax. Now think this over carefully. Do you ACTUALLY want to be a mother, or are you simply lonely?"  
  
Makoto knew the question was a rather loaded one, but it was necessary for Haru to think carefully. Raising a child was not something you could simply back out of. It becomes a lifelong commitment and responsibility to care for them. Thus she needed Haru to understand whether she truly wanted to be a mom or not.   
  
"I-"  
  
"Mama..." Haru found herself interrupted as a soft voice was heard. Both women turning to see a certain little red-eyed girl. Standing but a few feet away was a very groggy Kana Amamiya-Niijima. The oldest of Makoto's children standing there in her little Buchimaru pajamas while rubbing her eyes. The five-year old's hair quite the mess as it seemed she had just woken up.  
  
Makoto, of course, went into full mother mode as she turned to her daughter with a smile. "What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
"I had a bad dream..." Kana mumbled weakly while walking towards her mom. The latter quick to react without missing a beat. Haru watching as the woman shifted Soji into her left arm while wrapping her right around Kana's waist and picking the girl up. Setting the black-haired child on her lap and hugging her close.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. Tell you what. How about once mommy is done, you and Soji come sleep with me? I'll be sure to keep those mean old nightmares away~" Makoto cooed before kissing the top of her daughter's head. Kana mumbling a soft, "okay mama..." while nuzzling against her much like Soji did earlier.  
  
All the while Haru watched in awe at Makoto's mothering in action. The way she did it so naturally reminded her a little of their days as Phantom Thieves. How she was basically the team mom and made sure everyone was cared for at all times.However, this was something more powerful. The warmth she radiated and the smile on her face while caring for these two... It made Haru's heart swell.  
  
It was in that moment that Haru knew. "...Mako-chan. I don't have any family left." She began with a sad smile on her face. At the look of concern on Makoto's face, she pressed on. "And I haven't been able to hold down a relationship in years. But still... I want to share my love with someone like you do. I want to have a family to call my own, to hold close and love. To raise a little one and watch them play with Mr. Peanutbutter, watch them grow, watch them live... Mako-chan... I want to be a mom."   
  
After making her declaration Haru fell silent. Gripping the front of her skirt without realizing and looking at Makoto waiting for a response. Makoto's expression mid-resolution shifting into a somewhat unreadable one... until a smile formed on her face. It was the answer she was hoping for.  
  
"Very well then. If you are truly committed to this-"  
  
"I am."  
  
"-then we should discuss options. Are you considering contacting a donor clinic?" Makoto asked, only to see a small frown form on Haru's lips. Confusion evident from the cop until she saw Haru place a hand over her stomach. Looking down with a somewhat solemn expression.  
  
After a moment or so she finally spoke. "I spoke to a doctor recently. It turns out that I um... can't have children naturally." Haru said to which Makoto slowly went wide-eyed. The latter quick to apologize but Haru dismissed it right away. "It's okay Mako-chan. I'm not upset. Well... Not anymore perhaps. Because I realized there's another way I can be a mom."  
  
"...Oh right! Adoption." Makoto replied, realizing what Haru meant almost immediately. Her fellow brunette nodding with a soft giggle.  
  
"Mhm. If I can't have a child normally, why not give one a chance at a better life?" Haru asked with a smile on her face.   
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea Haru. Have you decided around what age group?"  
  
Haru shook her head at the question. "Not yet. Perhaps someone around Kana's age? Though I will need to make contact with someone who knows about adoption. Perhaps-"  
  
"I believe that's my cue." Both Makoto and Haru let out soft "eeps" at the sound of a third voice entering the conversation. Both turning their heads to behind the couch, only to see Ren standing nearby in his usual suit. The man in the midst of removing his tie while approaching the duo. "Evening Haru."  
  
"Ren-kun! Good evening. When did you get here?" Haru asked in genuine surprise. Makoto having told her that he'd be out all day, so to see him back so soon was rather surprising. Quietly she watched as the man rounded the couch before giving a quick kiss to his wife.  
  
Once the tie was off Ren finally spoke again. "Just now. Managed to catch the tail end of your discussion after coming in. It would seem I am the answer to your dilenma~" Ren said with a bit of a dramatic flair to his actions. Makoto rolling her eyes while Haru looked on with intrigue. "I just so happen to know people who deal with adoption. Part of my reform plans is acquiring better funding for them, thus I got a few contacts. Want me to put in a call?"   
  
"Oh my! Yes, please. It would be most appreciated Ren-kun." Haru said before bowing her head in thanks. Ren just chuckling softly while waving it off.  
  
"No big. But first, come here you two." Haru watched as Ren reached down and scooped the sleepy Kana and conked out Soji into his arms from Makoto. Hugging them both close as Kana rested her head against his shoulder. "Let's lay you two down. Mama will join you once we're done helping your aunty, okay? Say bye bye to aunty Haru sweetheart~"   
  
Haru just watched with a large smile as Kana weakly waved while mumbled a soft "bye" before she was carried off with her brother. Haru unable to stop the warmth in her chest at seeing such a loving family moment.  
  
She only hoped she could experience that as well.  
  
~@~  
  
"Okay, Mr. Peanutbutter. I have some good news. We're gonna have a new family member! Hopefully." Haru proclaimed with much joy in her voice. The brunette sitting at home in nothing but a t-shirt and boxer shorts while laying on her bed. Mr. Peanutbutter laying on his belly next to her head. The corgi looking at his owner with a tilt of his fluffy head.   
  
It was a few hours after talking with Makoto and Haru found herself far too excited to sleep; Ren having gotten in touch with one of his contacts promptly. Apparently, they were willing to start the very next day. Haru excitedly agreed to begin right away. She knew the process was going to be long, but she was ready.  
  
"But don't worry. Mommy will still love you all the same. You'll just have more people to play with. Won't that be a delight?"  
  
Mr. Peanutbutter responded to her question by rolling on his back to show his belly. Haru's giggle being the only sound heard before she began to give her pet some belly rubs. Watching his tiny leg kick in reaction to her touch.   
  
"I'm really doing this PB. I'm... a little frightened, but also quite excited. I have not been this exhilarated in a long time! Though I should contact Mona-chan and let him know about this..." With that Haru relaxed as best she could against her mattress. Eyes slipping shut as she needed some rest- Mr. Peanutbutter at her side. Tomorrow was a big day after all. She would meet with the necessary individuals to begin the process to adopt a child. She only hoped it would go as well as she dreamed...  
  
"Look out world. Mama Haru is coming!"  
  
**TBC  
**   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally takes the next step but discovers something wrong at the same time...

Patience.

The capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. A common phrase used is "patience is a virtue." Normally such a thing was something easily handled. However...

Haru's patience was wearing thin.

"Why have they not called back yet?!" Haru cried out as she continued to pace back and forth through her living room, distraught. Her eyes somewhat bugged out as she kept freaking out. "W-what if they never call? What if my application was lost? What if perhaps they deemed me unfit to be a mother. Perhaps my position as a CEO was viewed as a poor one for raising a child? Oh goodness, what if-"

"Haru! You need to calm the hell down already! Jeez..." The brunette jumped as the voice of Ann echoed through her laptop speakers. Turning to the device set on the counter as her webcam app was still up and running. On the screen being two individuals, Ann and Makoto. Both mothers in their respective homes and speaking to Haru via webcam. "Makoto said this thing takes a while remember? You seriously need to take a chill pill." Ann stated while flipping through a script.

"I-I know this. But-"

"Haru, it is alright. We know how anxious you are to be a mother. But please try to calm yourself. If you act in such a manner when they finally call, it will only hurt your chances." Makoto explained as she was seemingly moving through her home. Haru figuring that she was using her phone to video chat but shook that off. She needed to focus.

Truth be told, Haru was exceedingly worried her adoption applications would end up rejected somehow. Granted, the odds of that were low but still. Six months had passed by this point and she had heard next to nothing about how things were proceeding. She had begun to worry and needed someone to talk to- fortunate that Ann and Makoto were both off for the day. She would have preferred to meet them in person but knew that them both being moms meant they couldn't always go out whenever desired.

"I-I apologize you two. It's just... It's already been half a year and they haven't called. I am somewhat worried that perhaps my position would pose an issue?" Haru questioned honestly before hearing a scoff from Ann through her video.

"Haru, you're kind-hearted, run a cafe AND are super stinking rich. If they seriously try to reject you, then we'll storm their offices and kick some butt until-"

"Ann, please do not plot out attacks on social service buildings. Especially when the future Commissioner of Police is on the call..." Makoto interrupted with a sigh. Turning back to the camera even as she was moving some papers around. "Haru, everything is going to work out. Ren assured us that you'd be fine, did he not?"

Haru for a moment flashed back to the phone calls Ren made on her behalf. Along with how much assistance all the others gave as well; stuff as simple as shopping or even the paperwork. The Phantom Thieves wasted not even a single moment in helping their fellow member. Haru wanting to cry at how lucky she was to have such good friends.

"Oh, I'm just joking Mako- Hey Koichi! Stop pulling your sister's pigtails!" Ann cried out towards her son, making Haru giggle a little. She knew that Ann's little ones could be a little chaotic so she expected this much at least. The blonde groaning as she placed down her script to look back into the camera. "Look Haru, everything's gonna be great. And you gotta promise to send pics of you and your future daughter asap."

Haru nodded to the request with a smile. Not saying aloud that she was actually extremely nervous about being a mother; her excitement in a sense overshadowing the former feelings. As terrifying as the prospect could be, she wanted nothing more than to- "Oh!" Haru cried out as her phone began to ring. Reaching into her pocket and pulled out said phone, only for her eyes to widen in shock. "O-oh my..."

"Haru? What's wrong?"

"I-it's the orphanage. They're calling..." Haru stated with a somewhat dumbfounded expression. It wasn't possible, was it? Were they actually-

"Pick it up before they hang up!" Ann's voice cut through Haru's momentary freakout before she nodded. Placing the phone against her ear as she answered. All the while Makoto and Ann watched with baited breath as their friend spoke. Unable to hear what she was saying as she had moved away from the computer quite a bit. Returning only a few minutes later with a somewhat shaken expression. "Well!?"

"T-they said... they want me to come in tomorrow to meet my match," Haru said with some hesitation in her voice. Her eyes starting to tear up as she suddenly smiled. "I... I get to meet my future daughter tomorrow...! I get to meet her!" Haru exclaimed with pure elation.

"F'real?! Haru that's incredible!" Ann cried out in delight. Haru still giggling at the fact that Ann never shook Ryuji's lingo from her vocabulary; being with him for way too long to get rid of it now. "You're gonna be- Wait! Shiki where did you get those scissors!? SHIKI NO!"

Haru and Makoto both watched as Ann moved away from her webcam at a blistering pace. The two chuckling softly before Makoto looked at Haru once more. "Congratulations Haru. I'm sure tomorrow will be the greatest step for you."

"T-thank you Mako-chan." She thanked her fellow brunette while looking at her phone. Gazing at an image just sent to her of the little one that she would soon call her daughter. Wiping away the tears even as Ann's voice echoed through the voice call while screaming at her children.

She was going to be a mom!

* * *

  
The meeting went off without even a semblance of trouble. Haru finding herself sitting within a decently sized room while relaxing at a table. Her nerves all over the place but they were somewhat suppressed by how excited she was. For directly across from her sat a woman who went by the name Nagao; clearly around her forties or fifties seeing as how gray her hair had become over the years. Nagao being the caretaker of the orphanage that apparently Ren had gotten in contact with. However, she was not the focus of Haru's attention.

Next to the older woman sat the source of Haru's smile. A sweet little five-year-old girl with eyes of pure innocence. Haru gazing on at the child as she examined every single detail. This little girl was named Touko. And she was simply put, extremely adorable. Her chestnut brown colored hair tied into a pair of pigtails which only exemplified her cuteness. Eyes a gorgeous emerald green that Haru found herself unable to look away from. Her skin slightly pale which was highlighted with the little white summer dress she had put on for the meeting.

It didn't take very long for Haru to learn how much of a sweetheart Touko was. The small brunette acting so kind and polite the entire time they spoke. While it was more of an interview type situation than Haru would have liked, she learned quite a lot about the girl.

For one thing, she learned that Touko was a girl who LOVED flowers. She began their conversation by asking what kind of flowers Haru liked, and practically glowed when she learned of the woman's greenhouse at home. Her favorite thing to eat was apparently sushi, meaning Morgana and her would bond easily over that alone. She also loved both cats and dogs which meant another check off the list when dealing with Mona. At least on days where the cat thing would be in place. For a good hour, the two spoke about their favorite things and dislikes all the same. However, one fact, in particular, made Haru's heart soar.

Touko was apparently a HUGE fan of the Phantom Thieves. She had heard numerous stories about the heroes that saved Japan so many years ago, and she stated she hoped to one day be as brave as them. Even going as far as saying that out of the image she saw of their silhouettes- the one they had during the Shido raid- her favorite was the one wearing the hat. Haru instantly feeling her heart swell with delight that she had inadvertently become this girl's hero. She was perfect!

Thus after a long conversation, the paperwork was brought to the desk. Nagao handing her a few important papers to sign which Haru was more than ready to do so. Touko bouncing in her seat with the biggest smile as Haru picked up a pen. About to start signing when- "Thank yous for adoping us, Miss Haru!"

Haru stopped in her tracks. The pen hovering over the paper as she began to blink a few times, confused. With a slow lift of her head, she looked at Touko once more. "Us?" She questioned aloud to the girl. Looking at the tiny brunette as she nodded a few times. "What do you mean by 'us' sweetie?"

"Me and Touya! You're adoping us both right? You'll like him! He's the best brother and super nice and fun and helpful and likes puppies too and he also likes stuff that I don't but that's okay too!" Touko proclaimed rapidly with a joyful smile on her face. Haru meanwhile was taken back at this bit of info. Who was she talking about? Touya? The paper only discussed her adopting Touko. Who was this-

"How many times must I tell you? YOU are getting adopted. Not him." Nagao suddenly stated with a strangely cold expression towards the girl. Haru looking on as Touko went wide-eyed.

"B-but you promised that-"

"I said no such thing. Please ignore the child Okumura-san. You were in the midst of signing were you not?" Nagao asked with a strange tone to her voice. Something was off here, and Haru did not like it. The brunette placing the pen down and noting that the older woman twitched a bit at that action.

"I'm sorry, but I was not informed that Touko had a brother," Haru commented with a raised brow. Why in the world did no one tell her this? She remembered being told multiple times that Touko was an only child. What was going on here...?

Nagao began to ring her hands nervously with a just as nervous smile on her face. "I-it is nothing of importance Okumura-san. I-it was simply deemed unnecessary to mention it, as the child will be relocated in a few weeks."

"B-but you promised that Touya and I-"

"Be quiet child!" Nagao said while snapping her fingers. Haru seeing as the child shrank with a whimper in her seat while looking extremely fearful. Why did a simple snap of the fingers do this to the girl? Why did Haru feel her old senses kicking in from so long ago...? And why did she suddenly feel like a certain someone was coming to the surface...?

"...I would like to speak to her brother before we continue." Haru suddenly requested with a calm tone and smile. "Would you please escort me to him?" She asked of Nagao who looked at her a bit wide-eyed.

"T-that will not be necessary Okumura-sa-"

"Oh, I believe it is. Now, shall we Nagao-san?" Haru wasted no time in standing up. Showing that she was not one to be told no in this situation, thus Nagao followed suit. "We'll be right back sweetheart." She told Touko before finally leaving the room with the caretaker.

* * *

 

Haru was quite perplexed as to why she was asked to wait outside the apparent bedroom of Touko and her brother. All she knew was that Nagao was speaking to the boy and it left her feeling... restless? Was that the right word? She didn't have much time to think it over as the door opened and out walked Nagao with a somewhat annoyed expression. Shifting it back into a complacent one as she turned to Haru.

"Forgive me for that Okumura-san. Simply had to remind the boy to behave himself. Be mindful, the child lies out of his teeth. So pay his wild stories no mind, alright? He has ruined many chances for young Touko being adopted..." She told Haru who felt weirdly familiar with such statements. It reminded her of her senior year of high school... That was not a good sign...

With that, the caretaker walked off. Stating something about making sure that Touko was not left alone for too long. Haru nodding as she made her way inside the room. What she came across was something surprising to her, to say the least. The room itself was quite small with equally small beds. How this was set up, she had no idea. Her attention, however, was drawn to the intended individual. One who made Haru gasp a little.

Sitting on the bed was a small boy around Touko's height. With the same exact color hair and eyes. Even his face was the same shape. Haru needing a moment to realize... they HAD to be twins! They looked FAR too identical to simply be normal brother and sister. The similarities were so great that it kinda surprised her. How in the world did NO ONE tell her that the girl she was trying to adopt had a twin brother?

With a soft cough, Haru approached the boy as he sat on the rather meager bed. His eyes turned away from her but Haru could tell a lot just by looking at him. There was rage and... hesitation in the body's movements while he shuffled away as Haru grew closer. The latter frowning for a moment before replacing it with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Haru Okumura. You're Touya-kun correct?" No response. "I met your sister just a short while ago. I was hoping to adopt her... but I wasn't aware she had a brother. She said quite a few nice things about you." Again, no response. "Oh dear... Touya-kun are you-"

"Bad guy..."

"...I'm sorry?" Haru questioned with a raised brow. Looking at Touya with a confused expression. Noting that... he looked rather thin. Was he not getting enough food?

"You're another one of those bad guys aren't you...? Trying to take my sis away... Grown-ups are bad guys..." The boy said before finally turning to Haru and glaring at her. The latter realizing that there was the semblance of a bruise on his right cheek- not really feeling threatened by the five-year-old even slightly.

"A bad guy?"

"Bad people try to steal away sisters. That mean lady always says that grown-ups aren't bad, and I'm just being a bad kid... b-but I know you're just gonna hurt Touko... I gotta protecc her... I gotta be a good big brother..."

Haru felt her heart hurt a bit as this boy spoke. He sounded so weak and broken. His sentences a bit mixed up due to it. What happened to this child? By mean lady did he refer to Nagao? "...Sweetie, would you mind telling me what you mean? I would like to know what you are talking about." Haru asked the boy who was clearly distressed. Something Nagao said to him must have silenced the poor boy. She could tell there was a rebellious look in his eyes, but he was suppressing it. The look reminded her of Joker in a way.

Touya was silent for a few moments before he looked down towards the ground sadly. "The mean Nag always says I'm a bad boy... She hits me when I tell her to stop being mean to Touko. She... she doesn't like kids talking back. Says we gotta be grayful to her. But she's really mean... Says 'good kids don't talk.' So she gets really mad when we try an' tell grown-ups bout her being bad. But they say I'm just a fibber and tell the mean Nag and she gets mad again... Only a bad guy would let a mean person hurt people... Grown-ups are all bad guys."

Haru listened to every word that Touya spoke with a solid line across her lips. This couldn't be true, could it? Was this young boy being abused by the caretaker? That could possibly explain the bruise on his face. But what about Touko? When she spoke to the girl she seemed to have no injuries whatsoever. If she was being abused as well, she would likely have been more jittery during the interview as well; at least Haru figured... She did react strangely to Nagao snapping though.

"...Touya-kun, have other grown-ups tried to adopt Touko alone?" Haru asked with a numb tone of voice. Looking on as the boy nodded while looking away from her.

"Yeah. Bad guys who were mean to me and Touko. When we tried to tell them about the Nag, they'd say we fibbed and we'd get in trouble. Some of them said Touko was bad cause I'm bad. But Touko is good. I'm the bad one... Cause I can't stop the mean grown-ups. I'm not big enough to be a hero like the Phantom Thieves..." Touya's words put a chill down Haru's spine.

That was why she felt something odd about all this. Ever since Touko mentioned having a brother, her 'Phantom Thieves instincts' were on full alert. Why in the world did such a small child have to feel such guilt? This wasn't right. Every fiber of Haru's being on the verge of reacting poorly to the idea of this woman mistreating these children. But she needed proof...

"...Touya-kun, you said that Nagao-san hits you correct? Does she also hit Touko or any of the other kids?"

The boy took a moment to catch his breath before answering. "She hits the others. B-but she tries not to hit Touko cause she's a... 'gem in the poop?' I dunno what that means though. But it was something about money?" Touya more asked than answered as he wasn't sure what Nagao meant by her statement. Haru understood it. She needed to check a few things before she reacted, however. Make sure that things were on the up and up.

"Thank you for sharing that with my Touya. Listen, could you do me a favor? Be good for a little while and don't cause any trouble. I'll be back to adopt Touko soon." Before Touya could even react, the older brunette turned out of the room and left it. Closing the door behind her to a sad child looking down on the floor.

_'She didn't listen... another bad grown-up... I'm sorry Touko...'_

As Touya thought this, Haru was already on her way down the hall to the other kid's rooms. Her phone at the ear as she placed a rather important call.

* * *

 

 _'Where the hell is this bitch already...?'_ Nagao thought as she waited outside the meeting room that Touko sat in. The little girl scared into compliance as the former threatened to beat her brother more if she didn't behave. Touko, not wanting her brother to get hurt, quickly agreed and remained silent in the room.

Nagao was truly pissed that Touko almost ruined everything. If she hadn't opened her stupid mouth than the rich bitch would have signed the paperwork. Knowing that Touko would have delighted the woman instantly, she would have signed the papers without delay. Rich people never read things properly, and she hadn't come with a lawyer. Meaning this should have been a piece of cake. But the child just HAD to open her big mouth.

Haru had been completely unaware at the time that Nagao included some paperwork that didn't truly belong amongst the others. As she had done in the past, she planned on making a tidy profit off these stupid people trying to adopt these brats. It cost money to adopt after all, and it was unlikely that the bimbo would realize she was being duped. After all, rich people had no semblance of the value of a yen. Meaning Haru was going to pay quite the sum for this girl, and the contracts made it so that Nagao would get a chunk of it. Along with a few future payments of course~

Thus she simply had to get the woman to sign. She would never believe the stupid ramblings of that problem child, meaning all she had to do was convince her that everything was fine. Then she'd be rolling in money. _'Just getting what I deserve. Work my ass off for years and end up in such a mediocre position? Screw that. I'm gonna-'_

Nagao's thoughts were interrupted as she heard some footsteps. Turning, she watched as Haru rounded the corner of the hallway and approached her. A small smile on her face as she approached Nagao. "Hello, Nagao-san. I do believe we were in the midst of signing the papers to adopt Touko?"

 _'Yes! Stupid bitch is as dumb as I thought!'_ Nagao thought before nodding. "Of course Okumura-san. Let us step back inside and-"

"One moment please Nagao-san. Before we continue that, I'm afraid a few things must be discussed." Haru interrupted. Nagao about to question what she was talking about, only to feel a bit of fear well up as another pair of footsteps was heard. Her eyes widening as a particular man approached them.

"R-R-Representative Amamiya...! W-what an unexpected surprise...!" Nagao exclaimed at the sight of one Ren Amamiya now in the orphanage as well. His expression one of distaste that made the older woman nervous. "T-to what do we owe the pleasure...?

Ren meanwhile remained rather quiet before turning to Haru. "My friend here gave me a rather urgent call. Apparently, there are signs of misconduct within this orphanage. Thus, I decided to see for myself." Ren said which only made the chills of fear roll down Nagao's back even more. He couldn't possibly know, right? There was no proof! This bitch...! Nagao needed to regain control of things asap.

"I-I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest what you could mean sir. N-now Okumura-san, I believe we were... we..." Nagao tried her best to speak out about all this but was silenced the instant she turned back to Haru. Her eyes widening in pure terror at what she saw...

No longer was she looking at the face of the peaceful and kindhearted Haru. No, this was different. The smile she wore was one that elicited pure terror. Her eye slipped shut as she cupped her hands in front of her. Every semblance of her presence giving off nothing but terror given human form. What stood there was not Haru Okumura... It was Noir...

"Nagao-san, I do believe we have MUCH to discuss~" Haru said as herself and Ren grew closer to the woman. The latter completely unaware she had just tried to screw over the wrong people...

* * *

 

Two weeks passed in strange uneventful silence for the orphanage. Nagao not seen ever since Touya spoke to Haru that one day. Neither did Haru appear in all that time. The young boy sitting on his bed in some actual clean clothes- someone having bought the orphanage a new washer and dryer apparently. He thought back to that strange fluffy haired lady and how she said she was gonna adopt Touko. Did she really mean it, or was she just gonna leave like the others? He hoped it was the latter...

That hope was dashed as one of the new caretakers- she was a really nice lady unlike the nag- peaked her head into the room. "Touko-san, get your things packed. Your new mommy is here~"

The pair of twins jumped in confusion at that. Who did she mean? "N-new mommy?! B-but what bout Touya?!" The poor girl questioned from her bed. She, however, did not get an answer as the caretaker stepped away. Touko looking at her brother in despair while the latter just frowned. "B-bro-"

"You should pack your stuff Touko..." The boy said which made his sister gasp. She questioned why he would say such a thing, but he did not respond. Having thought long and hard during the past two weeks and realized that being here was bad for Touko. She was always gonna be afraid cause of the Nag... Maybe it was best she found a new family before she got hurt...

It was a few minutes later that Touko had all her stuff packed in a little suitcase. Being an orphan meant she didn't have much, thus packing wasn't too difficult. The little girl gripping her rolling suitcase with a frown as she turned to her brother. Wanting to speak until the door slid open.

"Good morning~" The twins gasped as in walked Haru Okumura. The brown haired heiress smiling softly down at them as Touko gasped. Not wanting to admit she was really happy to see Haru again, as they clicked so well before. But that meant... "Are you ready to go, sweetie?" She asked of Touko who looked distressed. Turning to her brother who simply turned away before laying down. His back to the two of them as he tried not to cry.

"B-but...!"

"Come along sweetie, the driver is waiting for us," Haru said before gesturing for Touko to come. The little girl frowning as she did as asked. Slowly walking towards Haru before the woman did something unexpected. She turned to Touya and said, "honey why are you just laying there? We need to get going."

Touya was quick to sit up with a greatly confused expression. The pair of twins looking at Haru clearly not understanding what she meant when she called out to the boy. "W-wha?"

"You're not even packed yet? Oh dear. Touko sweetie, would you mind helping your brother pack his things? We need to get quick before Mr. Peanutbutter gets restless." Haru explained before approaching the boy. Touya clearly stunned in confusion as the older woman knelt down to his eye level. "Or do you wish to stay here honey?"

"W-what doya mean?" Touya asked. His heart swelling a little at what he THOUGHT Haru was saying, but it couldn't be true. He was a bad kid, wasn't he? It was impossible... wasn't it...? He got his answer as Haru smiled and placed a hand against his cheek.

"I'm saying that I'm taking my kids home. BOTH of them. Now, let us make haste sweetheart~" Haru said with the biggest smile on her face. Touya left absolutely stunned while Touko ran and hugged the woman's leg.

"Really Miss Haru?! Touya gets to come too!?" The child asked to which Haru simply nodded. Touko hugging even harder while screaming thank you again and again. Touya looking on clearly dumbfounded until Haru stepped back and offered him a hand. Touya cautiously taking it and helped up.

"Time to go sweetheart~

* * *

 

It took only a few minutes for the trio to pack all of Touya's things and for the three of them to move on. Touya holding Haru's left hand while Touko held the right. Both walking side by side with their new mother who was beyond happy at that moment.

"A-are you sure Miss Haru? A-aren't I a bad kid...?" Touya asked for the third time since they started walking. Clearly, the words of Nagao had an adverse effect on the boy, leaving him doubtful. Haru was going to change that for sure, she decided.

"Of course I'm sweetheart. You were never a bad kid. Besides, only a mean grown-up would separate a brother and sister. Oh! By the way, did you hear?" Both twins raised brows at Haru. "Turns out Nagao-san had a 'change of heart~'" Both children gasped at that statement. Their eyes locking with one another's before Haru smiled. "Seems the Phantom Thieves decided that she was a bad guy and needed to be punished. And now, you both get to come with me. And it's all thanks to you Touya~"

"Me...?"

"Mhm. Let's just say, a certain hat-wearing Thief heard your words~" Haru said with a knowing smile. The twins looking up at their new mom in wonder and awe. Not truly knowing that they were walking hand in hand with a Phantom Thief, but that didn't matter. In the end, it seemed Touya was strong enough to get the help they needed. And now they had a new home as well...

"Oh! Miss Haru, who is Mr. Peanutbutter?" Touya suddenly asked as they approached the entrance hand in hand.

"He's my corgi~"

"WHAT!? Touya! We get a new mommy and a new puppy!" Touko cheered which only made Touya smile. Gripping his hand as tightly as possible with Haru's as they walked out. Ready to begin his life with his new family.

A crazy life, but one he'd enjoy with his sister nonetheless~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be quick because I'm running late for work.
> 
> Now this is the rough version of this chapter. I was going to do something completely different with the draft, but it ended up not working so scrapped it for this version. Sorry if it's not up to what people were hoping for.
> 
> But yeah. Decided that Haru gets to adopt twins. There'll be more info in the next chapter. I'll update this note later as well.
> 
> Now I gotta run. Talk to you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years have passed and a new morning dawns for the Okumura family.

Each step was calculated. Every motion silent as a mouse. The target still asleep and growing closer with each step. Thirty seconds remained until the mission would be considered a failure. With a single movement, they were on the target's bed. Footsteps silent as it approached before arriving at said target's face. It was time. The mission was a go. T-minus 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Sit motion activated.  
  
Seconds passed. Until-  
  
"GAH! Can't breathe!" Shouted a young man as he sat up in his bed; the object that was sitting on his face rolling onto his lap and looking up with that same goofy grin as usual. "Damn it Mr. Peanutbutter! What have I told you about sitting on my face!?" He cried out as the corgi simply tilted his head before wagging his stumpy tail. The young man groaning as his near suffocation via dog butt.  
  
There sat the youth known as Touya Okumura. The fifteen-year-old sporting his usual t-shirt and pajama pants to bed. His short brown hair a bit messy even as he ran his hands through it while trying to fully wake up. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep he knew that-  
  
"Moooooorning broooo~"   
  
-the chance wouldn't come. Groaning a little at the sound of his twin sister's voice echoing from the doorway. Touko Okumura standing there as per usual of him waking up via MPB. Meaning she was the one who opened his door to let the dog in. He was going to need to have a long talk with-  
  
"Gah! Damn it, sis! Put a shirt on!" Touya cried out before covering his eyes. Not realizing at first that his sister stood there in only in undergarments. For whatever reason, the girl never seemed to care about wearing a shirt or pants around their home whenever company wasn't over. Touya was not a fan of course. Touko simply rolling her eyes as her brother while leaning on the doorway.  
  
"God you are such a prude sometimes bro. Lighten up and come down. We gotta hurry before mama wakes up." The young brunette stated before walking away from her brother's room. Touya still rubbing his eyes before taking Mr. Peanutbutter in his arms and getting out of bed. He had almost forgotten, but she was right. They had some work to do.  
  
~@~  
  
"Is it almost done Touya? Mama'll be up soon you know." Touko stated as she moved around the dining room as quick as she could. Touya still surprised no one had seen her canvas as of yet; Morgana being the type to find everything in the house as soon as the others seemed even remotely suspicious.   
  
In the past ten years, Touko had grown quite a bit as she stood 5'8" in height. Her eyes those same emerald green while her hair had grown around midback in length. Normally she would style it differently from time to time, but today she simply had it going straight down her back. She was quite the laid back person and extremely kind like Haru. Never really worrying about much... but at times appearing to be an airhead. Which was strange since she was NOT dumb in the slightest. Touya questioned if his sister was just good at acting or something...   
  
What did change drastically, however, was her shape. Apparently, their biological mother had been quite shapely in her time, as Touko had inherited that feature. While she wasn't as curvy as Aunt Ann, she still had a few well-defined ones. This, of course, attracted a lot of people Touya considered "trash" towards his sister that he had to bat away.   
  
Truth be told though he didn't really need to do much. Touko over the years had sort of, in a sense, inherited Haru's hidden side as a part of herself. Blood-related or not, Haru WAS the woman who raised the twins. So her influencing them was no real surprise. Though Touya did pray for anyone who ever triggered Touko's wrath. Still remembering what happened to one guy who decided to grope her as a "joke"...  
  
Aside from all that, Touko found herself a passion for drawing at the age of seven. Influenced by Uncle Yusuke's works along with visiting the art galleries he did, Touko fell in love with art. From that point on it was rare to see the young woman without a pencil or stylus in which to draw something. She would never forget the day she received a compliment for one of her works by Uncle Yusuke who called it a masterpiece. Touya surprised his ears still worked with how loud his sister squealed after they go home that night...   
  
Speaking of Touya, he had changed quite a bit as well over the years. The young man standing at the same exact height as his sister, but of course without the shapely part. His mother always joked about him being as curvy as his sister one day and it horrified the boy to no end. He wanted to be muscular and strong! Unfortunately, his biology chose to not allow that. He was a bit lankier than he would have wished. Not as bad as apparently, Uncle Yusuke was during his youth but still skinny. His hair meanwhile was cut a bit short- Koichi always joking that it was almost boy band like- as to distinguish himself from his sister due to them having the same exact face. The only difference being a small beauty mark at the corner of Touko's left eye.  
  
Personality wise Touya was a bit more serious than most of his friends. He was the "head" of the group in which he always kept his thoughts clear and conscious and tried to not make stupid decisions. Along with doing his best to keep his friends from making dumb decisions as well; at one point needing to keep Shiki from attempting to beat up a teacher who called her a delinquent.   
  
Touya had to admit, he didn't really have that many passions like his sister. They both shared their mother's love of coffee and gardens. It was a family tradition at least once a week to get together and check on the greenhouse. If Touya had to say he had any passions at all, it was cooking. Having discovered the love of it thanks to one of his closest friends, the young man spent hours at a time making dish after dish. His family gladly being the testers for him- wanting to be as supportive as possible. At first, the early stuff was... rather bad. Over time though his meals became better and better.  
  
Haru and Touko never admitted it aloud, but they somewhat wanted to convince the boy to cook all their meals from then on. For whatever reason- after he found his footing- the meals Touya made were beyond delicious. Hell, even Sojiro complimented his curry during a huge get-together they held. Though as a team they all mastered the art of making coffee. Touya's one disappointment being he NEVER seemed to be able to surpass his mother's coffee in how good it is.  
  
"I'm about done, just give me a minute. Yeesh..." Touya called out as he was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. After making sure the rice was in place, the youth carried a freshly made omelet over and laid it perfectly on top. With a calm hand, he also made a curvy line of ketchup on the omelet before stepping away. The omurice was complete.   
  
With a smile, Touya picked up the plates and brought them to the table. Four set in total with one being a bigger serving than the others meant for their mom. Touko wanting to take that one for herself but had her hand swatted away by Touya. The boy looking at her annoyed as she stuck her tongue out at him. With four servings of omurice on the table, Touya went back to the kitchen to finish something else. Once making sure Mr. Peanutbutter was fed, Touko ran to the kitchen after her brother.  
  
It was rather instantaneous that Touko saw what was up. Away from the dishes that Touya continued to clean stood a stack of bentos. That was nothing new honestly since her brother made bentos for them all the time. But the count was wrong. Why were there five of them instead of four? Herself, Touya, mama, and Morgana... Who could the fifth one be... Suddenly, a light bulb popped in her head. A smile forming on her lips before approaching her brother as he washed the dishes.  
  
"Oh Touuuuuya~ I just noticed something quite interesting," Touko cooed while standing behind her brother. Watching his every move as he kept cleaning. "Why are there five bentos instead of just four? I must wonder, who could this mysterious fifth one be for?" Touko felt a ting of joy at seeing her brother tense up at the question.  
  
"I-I simply made too much this morning, t-that's all..."   
  
"Really? Because I think that it just might be for a certain black haired, red eyed friend of ours? One who enjoys kickboxing and cooking~?" Touko asked with that same sweet but terrifying smile their mother wore at times. Touya's cheeks rapidly turning a deep shade of crimson as he tried his best to keep Touko from looking at him. About to argue back until-  
  
"Oh my!" The twins both jumped at the sound of their mother's voice. Both turning to see the older woman still in her pajamas as she made her way over to the dining room table. Touya always questioning how his mother's hair always seemed to remain as fluffy as ever even after waking up. Haru's eyes practically sparkling at the food at her seat. "D-did you make omurice sweetheart?" Haru questioned more in wondering if it was Touya instead of Touko. While the latter was brilliant with art, her cooking skills were... less than adequate. Touko pouting as her brother smirked; taking the moment to change the subject away from the extra bento.  
  
"Of course. One second. We need one more thing to make this breakfast complete." Touya called out before gesturing for his sister to grab her two of the mugs. The former did the same as they placed four cups of coffee on the table; Haru's being in her favorite mug that read "world's greatest mom" that Touko made her for a long time ago.  
  
With a smile, Haru took her mug and brought the drink to her lips. Sipping on it as per usual before letting out a soft "mmm" in delight. "Thank you, sweetheart. Oh, and Mona-chan said he'd be joining us after he showers. But... I must ask, why omurice today? You only ever make it for special occasions." Haru questioned with a pondering look on her face. The twins sharing a knowing look as they both stood side by and crossed their arms. Soon leaning against one another's shoulder with quizzical looks on their faces.  
  
"I wonder. What possible reason could we have for this type of breakfast dear brother?"  
  
"I must wonder myself, dear sister. Tell me, do you remember what today is?"  
  
"Today...? Ah! Yes, I remember it quite well. As do you, my brother?"  
  
"Indeed. Thus we must celebrate."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"You two I swear." Haru interrupted while shaking her head. A smile still on her face at her twins acting so silly, only to raise a brow as their expressions turned serious upon standing up. Touko being the first to speak while looking her mother in the eye.  
  
"Ten years ago, a little girl sat in an interview room with a cruel old woman. But across from her sat another woman, one with eyes full of life and hair as fluffy as a cloud. She talked to the little girl and made her feel so special. She gave her hope for the future as they spoke about their favorite things. She spoke to the kind woman who offered her a home." Touko said with a soft tone of voice. A smile forming on her lips even as her mother's eyes widened.   
  
"Ten years ago, a little boy sat in his room feeling broken and alone. Unable to protect his sister and beaten almost every single day. A boy who thoughts all adults were bad guys. But then, a kind fluffy haired woman came into that room and spoke to him. Listened to him. And in the end, saved him and his sister and gave them a home." Touya continued as their mother only grew more wide-eyed.  
  
The twins together stood side by side and smiled. "Today was the day we first met our mother. Today was the day when our savior appeared. Today ten years ago, our mom saved us. Thank you for saving us, mom. Thank you for becoming our mom." The duo spoke in unison as their mother's eyes were filling with tears. Left absolutely speechless as Touko looked at her brother and nodded. Haru watching as her daughter ran to the living room only to return with a canvas and easel.   
  
"Mom, I know our anniversary isn't for two more weeks... but we wanted to do something special for today. Since you always steal the thunder otherwise. So... I poured my heart and soul into this. I hope you like it." With that, the young woman turned the canvas around before placing it on the easel. Haru meanwhile gasped before both hands covered her mouth at the sight."  
  
The image on said canvas was a painting of a scene Haru never once forgot. Of the woman ten years ago walking with Touya and Touko hand in hand. Haru looking down at her new daughter with a large smile on the child's face. Meanwhile, Touya was looking up at Haru with a shy one and a soft blush on his cheeks. Everything about the painting blew Haru away. The fact that everything was exactly as she remembered left her speechless. The outfits, the expressions, every single detail. The tears that welled up in Haru's eyes finally falling like rivers at the sight.  
  
Haru's sudden intense crying caused both twins to tense up. About ask if their mother was okay, only for the woman to shoot out of her chair and rush at them. Neither able to react quick enough until they were pulled into a tight hug by the smaller woman. How a woman several inches shorter than them managed such a tight hug, they never knew.  
  
"O-oh my g-g-god i-i-it's perfect! M-my sweet babies! My babies love me!" Haru cried before kissing their faces all over. Touko giggling at her mother's sudden kisses while Touya was trying to pull himself away. This lasting for a couple of minutes until Haru calmed down enough to actually speak clearly. "M-my goodness you two know how to make an old woman cry." Haru chuckled while wiping her eyes. Touya looking beyond embarrassed while Touko was just all smiles.  
  
"Mom you're not even that old. Heck, you look pretty good if I'd say so~"  
  
"And yeah... we love you mom... the heck made you think otherwise...?"  
  
Haru could not help but smile again... before pulling them back into hugs and kisses much to Touya's dismay.  
  
The rest of breakfast was rather joyful as Haru recalled all the stories of what happened those two weeks before she adopted the two. How she had to buy stuff for a second room and even ask their uncles what little boys were like. The twins always loving the part where Haru told them how Nagao trembled underneath her glare as she pleaded for mercy. The entire time Haru also gushed about how good her son's cooking was and how beautiful Touko's painting came out. It was a rare time that Touko actually fully blushed- Touya being sure to remember this info for later on.  
  
Afterward, Haru told the two to get ready for school and she'd drop them off. Touko and Touya about to do just that until the latter was grabbed on the wrist by his mother. "What up mom?"  
  
"Sweetie, a bit of advice. Niijimas can be quite the stubborn lot at times. But they can also be quite weak to flirting. So, try and act a little smooth~" Haru advised with a knowing smile. Watching as her son's face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"I-I-I d-d-don't k-know what you're t-talking about! I-I have to get ready for school!" With that, the boy pulled his arm away before rushing to his room. Passing Morgana who was annoyingly walking with Mr. Peanutbutter in his arms. Looking back at the retreating boy with a smirk.  
  
"I swear your dog just loves sitting on people's faces. Tried to lay back down and was greeted to his furry butt," Morgana stated while holding up the corgi. "And you can't give the boy a break, can you? It's a shame he didn't pick up my gentlemanly ways~" Morgana joked before passing the corgi to Haru. The latter taking her longtime pet and kissing his nose before hugging him close. "You sure you wanna help him get with Joker's kid? We both know how dangerous that can be."  
  
Haru giggled at Morgana before smirking. "Why not? I would love for my son to have such a lovely young girl like Kana be his future wife~"  
  
Morgana, of course, rolled his eyes before leaning over near Haru's face. "Y'know, you're still single yourself. That could be easily fixed if you marry me. These two could use an actual father in their lives~"  
  
"Oh, but where's the fun in that? Besides, even if we're not married you've been quite good at the dad role~" Haru asked which made them both chuckle. The two gazing at the image that Touko painted with pure joy in their eyes. "Do you think I've been a good mom Mona-chan?"  
  
"The best. Now you should get ready for work too. Can't keep those customers waiting."  
  
With that, both Morgana and Haru went to prepare for their work days as well. Haru loving the fact she had such a wonderful time with her family and friends. Ten wonderful years raising her son and daughter, with many more to go. She could only hope the future was just as bright as the last decade had been.   
  
"Hey Haru, marry me." Morgana asked for the thousandth time.  
  
"Nah~ But I'll let you take me out on a date~"  
  
"Deal~"  
  
**END (for now)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus this story has come to a close. I wanted to keep it all simple and set up kinda more Future stuff in a sense. Now you can see the twins a bit more fleshed out as well as their dynamics with their mom a little. Hopefully, this was enjoyable for some to read. Sorry for how self-indulging it is. Also, anyone notice something INTERESTING about how Morgana is described? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I'd love to know what you guys think. Have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Future Arc returns for a little bit! Here we have the first of 3 chapters of a story about Haru adopting a child! Will it go well? Who can say?!
> 
> But yeah this story is mostly Haru focused with tiny moments of shipping here and there. Some characters will appear throughout, but the focus is on Haru. I just figured Haru might be the type who ends up not getting married due to not having any luck with relationships. But I'm not gonna have that mean to keep her alone. Haru deserves love, and she's gonna get it! Just not in the usual way I guess.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this setup and hope you'll be back for part 2. Thanks again and please let me know what you think below. Peace~


End file.
